


Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang

by DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee



Series: Ave Maria [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Maria and Peggy are BFFs, Mentions of Steve Rogers - Freeform, mentions of Howard Stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee/pseuds/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, Peggy, darling, did you really have to shoot at him?” <br/>“Maria, darling, did you really have to kiss him?”  </p>
<p>Maria Stark takes a few liberties and Peggy laughs at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang

“Oh, Peggy, darling, did you really have to shoot at him?” Maria collapsed onto the couch beside her, exquisite in her grace and careless in her manner.  The drab green-gray military uniform with its constricting pencil skirt and authoritative series of pockets and insignias never did seem to suit her.

            Peggy turned to look at her friend, dark brows raised, “Maria, darling,” she mimicked her voice, drawing a fit of giggles out of the younger woman, “did you really have to kiss him?”

            Maria sighed, propping her elbow up on the arm of the scratchy military sofa, “I wanted to know what all that freedom and apple pie and big-hearted goodness tasted like,” she said with a wink.

            Peggy rolled her eyes companionably, “I thought you were playing with Howard.” 

            Maria snorted, “Howard plays with everyone.”

            Peggy elbowed her gently, “And so do you.”

            “We’re hardly a match made in heaven,” Maria huffed, “Honestly most days I’m not even sure I like the man.” 

            Peggy’s eyebrows fell into a crease, “Maria, you realize you’re playing a dangerous game with him.”

            Maria’s laugh was higher and more forced this time, “We’re at war, Pegs, the whole world’s dangerous, why not have some fun?” 

            Peggy shook her head; “I don’t want to see you with a broken heart.”

            Maria’s features softened and she leaned into her friend’s shoulder, “I don’t want to see you broken hearted either, darling.” 

            Peggy gave an amused huff, “And what is that supposed to mean?”

            Maria tilted her chin so she could look up at her, “I mean that someone likes the taste of freedom and goodness even more than I do.” She managed to throw in a smirk and a saucy wink before Peggy swatted at her and she skipped away, laughing, “Whatever will the wedding look like?  I imagine red, white and blue.  Oh! Pegs, your father! The poor man will have a fit if you bring home an American!”

            Peggy choked out a small cry of embarrassed indignation, rolled up the newspaper in her hand and chased her wayward friend.  They both ended up collapsed back onto the couch, laughing like schoolgirls.

            As Maria caught her breath she rolled her head over to look Peggy in the eye, “I’m happy for you, Peg, I really am, and I’ll stay out of it, I swear.  I just don’t want you to lose your heart to the American flag and have it come home in a wooden box.” 

            Peggy sighed and seemed to deflate slightly, “I know,” she said quietly.

            Maria’s painted lips twisted, aching to see her friend so weighed down, “We’ll just have to keep the damn fools safe.” 

            That startled another laugh out of Peggy, “I thought you didn’t even like Howard.”

            Maria rolled her eyes extravagantly, “Howard has wires for brains and a motor for a heart but he’s really rather interesting nonetheless.” 

            “Do you think you’ll marry him?” Peggy raised a manicured eyebrow, surprised and a little perplexed.

            “No, not really,” Maria smiled cryptically, “Neither of us is really the marrying type.”

            “You Italian minx!” Peggy teased. 

            “Oh and you’re so pure, Miss Red Lipstick!” Maria cried in mock offense and they laughed until they almost couldn’t hear the steady rhythm of war just outside their bubble of peace and tranquility.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I saw this fan-theory, but I spotted somewhere in the vast miracle that is the internet, the idea that the future Mrs. Stark is the blonde who corners Steve in the copy room in Captain America and that she kisses him because she just wants to know what it's like to kiss Captain America. Personally, I love that idea and wanted to write a little drabble showing the conversation Peggy and Maria have afterward. Needless to say, I also subscribe to the theory that Maria and Peggy were awesome badass war buddies. 
> 
> PS, check it out, a fic title that isn't a Florence + Machine reference!


End file.
